


Evermore

by IrishLullaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Supernatural Spin-off ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishLullaby/pseuds/IrishLullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam Winchester are working what seems to be a standard salt and burn case in an effort to get some normalcy compared to dealing with both Lucifer and Amara. That is until they run into another hunter working the same case with Ed Zeddmore and a team of "paranormal" investigators. Suddenly this normal case leads the brothers to another Campbell cousin and the family business, a literal business for hunting things. Plus why is this cousin so obsessed with a family mystery thats over 180 years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evermore

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this as been in my head for many years, and as Supernatural as grown it has grown. I have finally decided to write it down. So here is something to keep in mind. Its written with an emphasis on the original characters, so the boys wont be a main focus. Its kind of my idea of a spin-off. It will also touch on what is currently going on with supernatural but like I said its main focus is telling this story. Every other chapter starting with the first will be a flashback. Please note that this is unbetta'd so all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Any characters that are beloved and recognizable are owned by Kripke and the team that bought them to life. I am just expanding that world they built.

Chapter 1: 1832- Dawn, Cold Oak, South Dakota

 

Samuel Campbell stood on the porch of the Sheriff’s jailhouse that crisp morning; dawn was just beginning to break. From where he stood he could see all of Main St that consisted of the cursed town of Cold Oak. In the far distance he could see the blacksmith’s forge smoking and knew that Daniel was up and starting what was no doubt a long day. 

‘At least he’s around warmth’ Samuel thought with a bitter chuckle thinking about his friend and the constant heat in the forge from the fires. It was only mornings like this that Samuel envied his friend’s job. Shrugging his coat closer, Samuel turned to walk into the jailhouse. His father, Jonathan, hadn’t come home last night and Samuel figured that his father probably fell asleep after a long night of hunting.   
Sure enough there was his father leaning back in the chair with his feet propped up and head tipped back snoring. 

There was no one in the jail cells, not because there weren’t drunks but because the Supernatural demons that haunted this town usually killed off any stumbling drunk before the Sheriff found them. 

“Father” Samuel shook his father’s shoulder “Up and Add’m old man” he shook a little harder. 

Suddenly, Samuel found himself pinned to the ground, his head a little dizzy from the fast movement. His father was above him, a grin tugging at his mouth. 

“Who are you calling old man, son?” 

“Alright, Alright.” Samuel said while trying to push his father off. Jonathan laughed and sat up. 

“Big day today, son with your mother and sister and brother coming in.” Jonathan smiled and Samuel could help the grin at the thought of seeing his younger siblings again. “Unless, mother managed to marry ‘Delia off” he smirked at his father. 

Who threw his head back and laughed. It was a family joke in a way. Their mother, Cecilia was bound and determined to marry off her youngest and only daughter Cordelia, much to Cordelia’s disgust. Cecilia wanted to have Cordelia’s engagement cemented to a wealthy railroads tycoon’s son, before the family moved to Cold Oak. Leaving Cordelia behind to live the life of luxury, something she wouldn’t have in the wild west. Cordelia would rather eat railroad spikes. James Campbell, the middle child, had stayed behind with his mother and sister to help organize all of their affairs, but kept his father and brother up to date on the antics of the women in their lives in colorful letters. 

“Nah” his father grinned, “the world is still turning, which means your mother has failed. And Cordelia will be on the carriage with them. Beside’s Benjamin is a smarter boy then most give him credit. He’ll never be able to handle Cordelia.” 

Jonathan sobered up and the thought. While the antics of his wife and youngest were a hilarious reprieve from the seriousness of reality of what Cold Oak was. The real reason behind marring Cordelia off was to keep her safe in Hartford’s high society safe in luxury and privilege, away from the life of hunters and supernatural. However, Cordelia was a spirited girl, if not a bit naïve and wanted what her parents had to marry for love, not money. It caused a bit of head butting between mother and daughter, as Cecilia wanted to stop her daughter from being the wife of a hunter. 

The Campbells and the Colts, Cecilia’s family, came from a long line of Hunters, with records and hunting journals tracing back a to the 10th century. Though there were stories passed down orally tracing back even farther then that. Both families had a rich history of hunting, but not many managed to escape. Samuel was already making a name for himself in the hunter’s world, James was more into the intellectual side, wanting to study the creatures they hunted, both of Jonathan’s sons were in the life. But Jonathan, like his wife didn’t want Cordelia in the life. Reckless and headstrong, with a touch of the dramatics, Jonathan was sure that Cordelia wouldn’t last long. Jonathan and Cecilia had agreed to not to tell Cordelia about the supernatural. A decision many of their family and friends looked down on, but both decided she wouldn’t end up a hunter or a hunter’s wife, if marriage into wealth was the way so be it. 

James’ last letter was just last week. Stating that they were going to dinner the next night where Benjamin would propose to Cordelia. Jonathan didn’t hold out much hope on Delia saying yes. They would find out one way or another later today. 

“Let’s go son” Jonathan sighed walking out of the Sheriff’s jailhouse. Tied outside was his big black horse relaxed with his back leg propped up and head hanging low. Perfectly relaxed. Next to him, was his son’s bay horse pulling at the reigns desperately trying to munch on grass just out of reach. Father and son untied there respective horses and mounted up before heading to the family’s farm house just on the out skirts or town. 

Cold Oak, South Dakota was a cursed piece of land. Settled almost 20 years prior it didn’t take the citizen’s long to die or abandon their land. Still many citizens stayed set on fighting for their lives and livelihood. Hunters had come to try and help, and the story of Cold Oak spread through the hunting community. Jonathan decided that a few months ago to try and help the small suffering community and moved out with his eldest.

Jonathan and Samuel had just ridden into town when they heard a scream and rode quickly to it. There lying in the dust was the former Sheriff, eviscerated. A young woman who had screamed was sobbing as other citizens came to see the commotion. The local Priest started praying over the dead man. Jonathan approached the deputy and asked what had killed the Sheriff. Before long Jonathan and Samuel were questioning the citizen and by that following evening hunting the werewolf that had slaughtered the Sheriff. 

When the job was completed the Judge and Priest asked Jonathan if he and his son were staying or passing through as many hunters did. Jonathan informed him that he was planning on staying to help the town. They presented him with the Sheriff’s badge then and there. 

Since he had organized patrols and a team, training local men to hunt. The mortality rate had fallen and though they were always busy the citizens seemed happy and starting to feel a little more secure. It was a work in progress but Jonathan was sure they could help this tiny town.


End file.
